Googlies Trap
Googlies Trap is the 14th episode of season 1 in Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on July 2, 2012. Plot Stampy demonstrates his mob trap by going inside himself. As he goes in he reads a sign saying "No Entry. Googlies Dwell Inside" He then explains how there are several platforms where mobs will spawn and jump into the water which all lead into one path. He then follows a spider up. As he goes up he reads a couple signs saying "Death imminent, Times up, Up and out, Goodbye, This is for Gregory, Give me your goodies, Sorry about this, Water the matter?, Stampy's lovely murder machine, My bad, You won't be missed, Drown or burn, You will be dry soon, Nowhere else to go, End of the line, It's getting hot in here,You're fired, Burn baby burn, Thanks, and Goodies!" Stampy then attempts to get to water but burns to death first. He then goes back and does a couple edits before ending the video. Stampy has admited that it is his least favorite looking building. Features Googlies * Skeleton #1 * Skeleton #2 Stampy uses these as a demonstration for the mob trap. * Spider Stampy follows a spider into the mob trap to test it. * Creeper (Off Camera) Stampy says that he had trouble with a creeper spawning in the wrong place. * Creeper When wondering where Crimson Azoth went a creeper sneaks up and blows up behind Ank55. Locations * Dog House (Edited off camera) * Storage Room * Stampy's shack. (Completed off Camera) * Room of no requirement (Completed off camera) * Tower (Mentioned) * Stampy's Lovely Murder Machine (Begun off camera, edited and unfinished) * Rooftop Garden * Crafting Room * Love Garden Deaths * Stampy Burnt to death when testing the mob trap. Trivia * First appearance of Arrow (later died in Episode 80) * First appearance of Flippy. * First appearance of Bowser (It is possible Stampy could have forgotten about Bowser.) * First appearance of Tikka (later died in Episode 57) * It's revealed that Stampy and his ex-girlfriend named Tikka as a curry reference. * This is the first time Stampy jokes about how he can tell dogs apart. * Ank55 has changed to the Tuxedo Steve skin. * The room of no requirement was a reference to Harry Potter. * It's revealed Ank55 suggested making the room of no requirement a bathroom. * Crimson Azoth has changed his skin to the Tennis Steve skin. * Stampy admits the Love Garden looks a bit like a cementry. * It's revealed Stampy made the mob spawner to get bones to tame dogs. * It's revealed Stampy gave Ank55 a choice between bunking with him or Crimson Azoth, he chose Crimson Azoth. * It's revealed that as Stampy is recording he has recorded about 6 commentaries prior. * It's revealed Stampy has 56 diamonds as the video is recorded. * Stampy has switched back to the Classic Steve skin. Video Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Stampy